Aikatsu! Roses
Aikatsu! Roses (アイカツ！ロージズ Aikatsu! Rōjizu) is an unofficial season of Aikatsu! and is directed by Cure Wonder. The story is about four girls who enroll in Barada Academy for selfish reasons, and learn more about themselves as idols and people as well as becoming less selfish. Characters *'Airi Matsuoka' (松岡あいり Matsuoka Airi) - Airi is a thirteen-year-old girl in her first year at Barada Academy, and is a cute-type idol. She is sweet and kind-hearted, but is also stubborn and short-tempered when told she can't do something. She enjoys singing and is a singer. Her favorite brand is Chic Angel. *'Izumi Shimizu' (清水いずみ Shimizu Izumi) - Izumi is a thirteen-year-old girl in her first year at Barada Academy, and is a cool-type idol. She is intelligent and outgoing; she also takes great pride in her intelligence and is quick to prove herself to others. She loves to be a producer and is a producer. Her favorite brand is Tech Shock. *'Kazue Nakajima' (中島かずえ Nakajima Kazue) - Kazue is a thirteen-year-old girl in her first year at Barada Academy, and is a pop-type idol. She is cheerful and sociable, but she also has a big ego and can be over-confident. She loves dancing and is a dancer. Her favorite brand is Sunny Surf. *'Akemi Kitasawa' (北澤暁美 Kitasawa Akemi) - Akemi is a thirteen-year old girl in her first year at Barada Academy, and is a sexy-type idol. She is mature and charming, but she is also vain and easily offended when she is or feels criticized. She is working on being a model. Her favorite brand is Nightly Romance. *'Nanami' - Nanami is a fourteen-year-old girl in her second year at Barada Academy who is an actress and a cool-type/pop-type top idol who is famous and well-known for being the manager and producer for Night Thrill. She acts like a big sister towards people who are younger than her. *'Kiku Tsukiharu' (Tsukiharu Kiku) - Kiku is a fourteen-year-old girl in her second year at Barada Academy who is a sexy-type top idol and the older half of Night Thrill. *'Yoruko Tsukiharu' (Tsukiharu Yoruko) - Yoruko is a fourteen-year-old girl in her second year at Barada Academy who is a sexy-type top idol and the younger half of Night Thrill. *'Kanna Suzuki' (Suzuki Kanna) - Kanna is a thirteen-year-old girl in her first year at Barada Academy, and is a cute-type idol. She is soft-spoken, reserved, sweet, and kind; she also gets easily excited about things. Her favorite brand is Angely Sugar. *'Himari Yamada' (Yamada Himari) - Himari is a thirteen-year-old girl in her first year at Barada Academy, and is a cute-type idol. She is energetic, cheerful, upbeat, and free-spirited; she also tends to speak her mind. Her favorite brand is Dreamy Crown. *'Jun Kurosawa' (Kurosawa Jun) - Jun is a thirteen-year-old girl in her first year at Barada Academy , and is a cool-type idol. Her favorite brand is Swing Rock. *'Mika Otohime' (Otohime Mika) - Mika is a thirteen-year-old girl in her first year at Barada Academy, and is a sexy-type idol. Her favorite brand is Spicy Ageha. *'Michiru Minami' (Minami Michiru) - Michiru is a thirteen-year-old girl who is a transfer student in her first year at Barada Academy, and is a cool-type idol. Her favorite brand is Luna Witch. *'Homeroom Teacher' - A passionate man who cares about his students and wants them to reach their potential. He calls his students "roses". *'Mika's Fan Club' - a group of Barada Academy students who are fans of Mika. They are devoted to her. *'Headmaster' - WIP Units Night Thrill - a well-known and famous sexy-type unit that is composed of Kiku Tsukiharu and Yoruko Tsukiharu. Cute Love - a cute-type unit that is composed of Airi Matsuoka and Kanna Suzuki. Cooling Pop - a cool-type and pop-type unit composed of Izumi Shimizu and Kazue Nakajima. Beauty Evening - a cool-type and sexy-type unit composed of Akemi Kitasawa and Michiru Minami. Dream Rock - a cute-type and cool-type unit composed of Himari Yamada and Jun Kurosawa. Twinkling Prism - a cute-type unit composed of Airi Matsuoka, Kanna Suzuki, and Michiru Minami. Spiraling Roses - a multi-type unit composed of Izumi Shimizu, Kazue Nakajima, and Akemi Kitasawa. Cosmic - a cool type-unit composed of Himari Yamada, Jun Kurosawa, and Mika Otohime. Roses 4 - a unit composed of Airi Matsuoka, Izumi Shimizu, Kazue Nakajima, and Akemi Kitasawa. Locations *'Barada Academy' (バラダ学園 Barada Gakuen) - The idol school in which Airi, Izumi, Kazue, and Akemi attend. Brands Original *Chic Angel (シークエンジェル Shīku Enjeru) - Airi's favorite brand which is a cute brand. *Tech Shock (テックショック Tekku Shokku) - Izumi's favorite brand which is a cool brand. *Sunny Surf (サニーサーフ Sanī Sāfu) - Kazue's favorite brand which is a pop brand. *Nightly Romance (ナイトリーロマンス Naitorī Romansu) - Akemi's favorite brand which is a sexy brand. Canon *Angely Sugar - Kanna's favorite brand which is a cute brand. *Dreamy Crown - Himari's favorite brand which is a cute brand. *Swing Rock - Jun's favorite brand which is a cool brand. *Spicy Ageha - Mika's favorite brand which is a sexy brand. *Luna Witch - Michiru's favorite brand which is a cool brand. Story : Main article: Aikatsu! Roses Episodes Airi Matsuoka is a girl who is a fan of Night Thrill, a famous and well-known idol unit. Thanks to Night Thrill and her mother, Airi has decided to enroll in Barada Academy in order to become an idol, to prove her doubting father and brother wrong, and to make her twin sisters proud of her. However, her main reason to enroll--to have something to brag about and to show off--is for a selfish reason. She, along with Izumi Shimizu, Kazue Nakajima, and Akemi Kitasawa, will go on a journey to explore themselves as idols and people while doing their idol activities. Trivia WIP Category:Aikatsu! Series Category:Aikatsu! Roses Category:User:Cure Wonder